Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access additional functions. Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: * Being able to quickly rollback . * Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or . * users from editing. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Having this status causes the ADMIN tag to appear on the user's userpage. Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollbacks on any wiki in which they are a bureaucrat. Dicussion Moderator Abilities Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads. * Manage Forum boards. * Move threads from one board to another. * Highlight and un-highlight threads. Having this status causes the MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's userpage. Content Moderator Abilities Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled Having this status causes CONTENT MODERATOR to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: * Kicking users from chat. * Blocking users from chat. ** This will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at , or the individual's . Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to . Local Wiki Staff Many wikis have various rules and the like concerning their local staff (admins, mods, etc. pertaining to that particular wiki only). For the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki, some things to know include: * We do not have any type of application for local staff. All local staff are hand-picked by whoever the current staff is, and such spaces are earned. * Only local staff get coloured names. ** Admins may have custom colours. * Only local staff may have custom rail icons in chat. * Only admins are allowed to give warnings. It's okay to give friendly advice and tips, but no one but admins should warn other users. This Wiki's Bureaucrats This Wiki's Administrators This Wiki's Discussion Moderators This Wiki's Content Moderators Category:Moderation